Shalltear Bloodfallen
:"First, second, and third Floor Guardian, Shalltear Bloodfallen, at your command." ::-Shalltear's Introduction Shalltear Bloodfallen (シャルティア・ブラッドフォールン) is a true vampire and the Floor Guardian of the first to third floors in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She was created by Peroroncino. Appearance Shalltear is a vampire of short stature and has the appearance of a fourteen year old girl. Described as a true beauty, she has pale shiny skin, seductive red eyes, and fine facial features. Her silver hair is tied in a ponytail, allowing others full view of her face. She wears a soft black evening dress with a big heavy skirt. Her upper body is dressed in a lace embellished ribbon and a short tailored jacket. Her hands are donned with long lace gloves, not showing any bit of skin. Personality Shalltear has a very flirtatious personality and is very open with her sexual preferences, often to other characters' discomfort. Despite her apparent shamelessness, she can be quite innocent about certain things. She has a complex about her small figure, which she attempts to cover up by using breast pads. As a true vampire, Shalltear is extremely proud and takes her position as a Floor Guardian very seriously. She has no patience for failure and will often burst into fits of rage at signs of an unfavorable situation. She will not hesitate to kill any servant who disappoints her; however, she will not punish others for failing in tasks that are impossible to begin with. Shalltear is completely loyal to Ainz and is also a love rival to Albedo for his affections. She takes great joy in being able to prove her worth and fantasizes about the praise she expects to receive. When a situation doesn't go in her favor, she panics about the scolding she believes that she will get. Chronology The Undead King Arc When Momonga calls for the floor guardians to the sixth floor, Shalltear is the first to arrive by use of Portal. She expresses bold desire for Momonga but is immediately rebuffed by Aura, who teases her about her figure and use of breast pads. After all of the guardians arrive, she pays her respects with the rest of them. After Momonga teleported from the throne room, Shalltear is the last to rise, still excited from the aura he was emitting during the meeting. Not letting this go, Albedo gets into a cat fight with her, which turns into an argument about who will become Momonga's wife in the end. The Dark Warrior Arc After Ainz resolved the zombie crisis in E-Rantel with Narberal, Albedo informs him that Shalltear had rebelled against him. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc While Ainz was masquerading as an adventurer, Shalltear is given the task of accompanying Sebastian and Solution, and enslaving any criminals who knew martial arts or magic. She converses with Sebastian on their journey, recalling the times when the creators made their rounds on her floors, and expressing great interest in the mystery of the eighth floor. When the conversation turns toward her mission, Sebastian's remark that Demiurge would have been a better candidate immediately causes Shalltear to enter a fit of rage. She threatens him with the prospect of a death battle, but slowly cools down when he apologizes. She holds reservations about the possibility of losing control from Blood Frenzy, but still resolves to complete her mission without fail. At this point the carriage suddenly stops, surrounded by a group of bandits. However, the men prove to be no challenge whatsoever, as Shalltear and her vampire brides waste no time in slaughtering them. She makes their leader into a lesser vampire and splits off from Sebastian and Solution, entering the nearby forest where potentially more people could be. She and her brides eventually come across a protected hideout and proceeds to engage in a frontal assault. Trying to fill up her Blood Pool without much success, Shalltear soon comes across Brain Unglaus, who confidently meets with them alone. Feeling playful, she decides to toy with the mercenary, allowing him to attack without fear of retaliation. Brain breaks down after seeing all of his attacks be effortlessly deflected and runs away while Shalltear leisurely gives chase, following him to the mercenary's main hideout. Seeing the huge number of prey in front of her, she begins to lose control of herself as Blood Frenzy begins activating. She transforms into her true form and annihilates the entire base, leaving no one alive. Trivia * Shalltear's faith comes from her belief in the bloodline of origin, God Cainabel. However, it is superficial as she felt nothing after his defeat at the hands of Ainz Ooal Gown guild members. As she recalls, they referred to him as nothing more than a "weak event boss". * She was given a wide selection of clothing by Peroroncino, all of which catering to one fetish or another. They include dresses, nurse uniforms, maid outfits, bunny suits, sailor uniforms, leotards, swimsuits, bloomers, and blazers. She was given some animal ears and a tail as well. * She was punished by Ainz to become his chair to replace Demiurge's throne of bones. * She usually speaks like a geisha. Quotes * (To Albedo): "Don’t think that since you are the one in charge of the Guardians that you can stay beside Momonga-sama and think you have won. If you really think that way then everyone would laugh their teeth off." * (To Ainz): "A beautiful crystal. You are the world’s most beautiful being. Even precious gems can not be compared to your pale white body." * (To Brain): "Are you one of those? The type that doesn’t understand how high the sky is? Do you think you can touch the stars simply by reaching for them? That type of naivety should be reserved for children like Aura. It’s just disgusting with an adult." * (To Brain): "Effort? What a meaningless word. I was created strong so such effort was unnecessary." * (Dying in combat against Ainz): "Ahhhh, Long live Ainz Ooal Gown–sama. You are supreme, truly the strongest existence in all of Nazarick." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Magic Caster Category:Floor Guardians